


If At First It Feels Good, Pick Yourself Up And Run From the Feelings Until You Can’t: How To Make Everyone Around You Uncomfortable

by Crushi2



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Canary - Freeform, Before avalance, Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, after sanvers, after the flash wedding, i’m gay you’re bi let’s give it a try, lady warriors in love, one night stand to girlfriends, some sex but i wouldn’t consider it smut but definitely nsfw, sparring partners to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crushi2/pseuds/Crushi2
Summary: So this was something i posted on Tumblr right after the crossover event. It was supposed to be a quick response to a general request for Agent Canary fic. I tried a new format for me...you might recognize it lolAnywho.... Agent Canary falling in deep like





	If At First It Feels Good, Pick Yourself Up And Run From the Feelings Until You Can’t: How To Make Everyone Around You Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> This starts after the crisis on earth x crossover event.

The second weekend they hooked up was at the Heroes Reunion three months after. Don’t ask them, it was Felicity’s idea. You know how everyone loves Felicity. Especially since she’s stuck to deal with Oliver. And she insisted “it would be really cool if we could have a nice meetup with no otherworldly villains trying to end us all. You know….nonviolent shared meal, nonviolent entertainment, general merriment and nonviolence”. 

Of course it was a failure, but only because of a powerful nuisance called Damien Dahrk. It was a tough battle with _most_ of them paired off like at the wedding - Barry and Wally, Cisco and some girl named Gypsy, Kara and Nate, Amaya and Zari, Mick with Lenny and Not Caitlin, Ray and Jax, The Brood Beast, and Alex and Sara. 

" Ah, to have skewered two canaries". 

"Death isn’t all that bad, but i won’t be the one revisiting it today".

In the end they were victorious and, riding off that high (and watching the sparks fly off the newlyweds and more than one of the aforementioned pairings), these two found themselves groping each other in Sara’s old bed. The Canary felt The Agent grab her thigh and try to push over, but she countered instinctively. When she felt the attempted move again, she broke the kiss and, delivering her signature smirk, challenged “you wouldn’t be trying to top me would you Danvers?” The change in the eyes staring back at her caused a new wave of arousal magnified by the surprise when she found herself pinned under a lithe body, frozen by the intensity in the blown pupils, “Alex. My name. Is Alex”

As she buries two fingers in the blonde, “Say it”.

And boy did she.

When their breathing stabilized, “so…tell me about the time you died”.

That night, Alex learned about The League, The Island, Nyssa, Damien, Merlyn, Thea, and Laurel. It was the end of either Danvers sister referrring to Sara as an assassin.

The third time was when Sara’s father died and she went on a multiverse-jumping binge to avoid everyone because time-skipping would have been too cliche for a waverider captain. She stumbles on Alex on Earth-38 who gives her that knowing look and suggests drinks at a bar “kick back and just relax for a while without the stress of dimension-hopping” (but really it’s so she can at least know the woman’s ok and get her to eat something, breathe a little, be still for a moment. She’s worried. It makes sense, they’re something like friends now right?). 

They play a silent game of pool that Sara loses. That jolts her competitive streak and they play 6 more games and 3 rounds of darts that draws a small crowd before the bar closes (because seriously, these two particular women throwing sharp objects at a target? League of Assassins and the DEO? Precision on top of precision with precision wedged between??? How is that not a crowd pleaser?). Now their adrenaline is pumping and they do what badasses do and spar in a DEO training facility because they’re still trying to deny what’s happening between them. But the physical proximity is too much. When did their faces get so close? Why are they breathing so hard? Oops my sports bra fell off. 

Sara wants it a little rougher than usual that night. “You can’t hurt me. I won’t feel it”. Alex locks her thighs tighter and uses her mouth more than her fingers, choosing to fill instead of stretch and caress instead of handle. She’s not going to help Sara punish her body for feeling things. 

She rubs her back after and pretends not to hear her sniffles, kisses her shoulder, and whispers “the first year after i accepted the loss of my father was one of the most difficult periods of my life. I was convinced nobody understood or cared to and the weight of expectation felt entirely unbearable. So I developed a pretty convincing mask.” She paused, wanting to be careful in her final statement. “I know I’m no Nyssa, but I like to think I’m someone with whom you can let the mask fall. You’re not alone Sara. You don’t have to be the Canary here.” And with that Alex rolls over to her side of the bed. And drifts off with thoughts of her own father’s fate.

She wakes at 4am with Sara wrapped tightly around her.

When she wakes at 7, all traces of Sara are gone except a note. “You’re _you_. Thank you”.

The fourth time was at Cisco and Cynthia’s engagement party. Both brought dates because how else could they deny what everyone could see and be absolutely ridiculous? 

Alex found herself rolling her eyes and taking a shot of bourbon every time she looked up to see Sara drinking wine (Moscato at that. Dainty, fruity, _weak_ Moscato) with Alexa (“Everyone calls me Xa.” Fucking _Xa_ ) laughing demurely at some pathetic attempt at being “woke” full of inaccurate statements about… _everything_.

“You two should talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Kara.”

“Clearly there is”

“...”

“Well, at least stop staring at each other making the rest of us uncomfortably try to console your pretend dates who also have noticed the stares.”

“Yeah dude, it’s really awkward.”

“Nate, don’t help.”

“This is juvenile. I’m going to the restroom. Do _not_ follow me Kara.”

Sara was discreetly watching the tense conversation between The Danvers Sisters and the Backstreet Boy, so she noticed Alex had been in the bathroom for a fairly long time. When she finally reached the door in the back of the venue, down the hall and to the right, she took a steadying breath which for her was a short and forceful puff of air, nothing like the loss of breath she experienced when she opened the door to find Alex kissing Sierra with her hands on her waist. 

“Glad to see you’re ok.”

Alex jolted away from her date, feeling inexplicably guilty.

“It was lovely meeting your acquaintance, Sierra.”

At that, Alex finally broke protocol. “ _Lovely meeting your acquaintance_? What is wrong with you? What happened?!”

Sara didn’t respond, opting instead to simply squint her eyes at the woman then turn to leave. 

Alex wasn’t having it, all but forgetting her date.

“No, do not walk away. Obviously, we need to talk.”

“What do _we_ (motioning between them) need to discuss? Your date’s in the washroom, probably wondering why you ran out after being fantastically inappropriate with her.”

“While yours is at the table probably struggling to prop herself up without your hands on her every 10 seconds. And since when do you talk like this…and prefer _moscato_ over scotch, easy over real?”

Sara stepped forward, incensed. “ _Growth_ is not a four letter word.”

Alex advanced, equally charged. “ _Fake_ is.”

Alexa and Sierra never really had a chance.

The first few rounds of sex that night were like a jealousy-fueled fever dream, complicated by the intense feelings neither predicted and the absolute (incorrect) certainty both had that the other wanted nothing more than this. 

Alex was above Sara watching her recover, thinking about just how badly she had it and internally reprimanding herself for not being more careful when she felt a hand on her neck and thumb tracing her jawline. 

“Come back to me, Alex”. 

And then she was staring into intense blue, willingly giving whatever she wanted to take. 

“I’m here.”

“Good,” said with the return of that Sara Smirk ™️, “wouldn’t want to have to call Xa to finish me off”.

Now it was Alex’s turn to squint and… did she just lowkey growl? “Mine.”

 _Holy shit that was hot_. “Really now?”

Then Alex was moving in her and on her neck with renewed purpose and it was all so. much. Sara found herself whimpering, moaning, and being willingly taken, desperately vulnerable. She felt free like the girl before the accident, the girl before the League, the one who hadn’t been consumed by death, the one her mother still prayed to return. But when she realized she wanted to belong to Alex, _welp enough of that shit_. 

Before she registered the movement, Alex was on her back recognizing well-hidden fear. She placed her right hand on her cheek. “It’s ok. Sara, it’s ok.”

“I’m broken. _This_ (a punctuated stroke, followed by Alex’s gasp) and fighting. It’s all I’m good for.”

“And protecting Kara is all I’m good for.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“Agreed.”

They stared each other down in what would be their final battle for whatever dominance they desired to continue pretending either of them had over each other.

“You know…I was well on my way to a mind-blower before you got all My Chemical Romance on me.”

“I know. I’m an overachiever.”

“A nerd.”

“Whatever, cheerleader.”

“I told you that in confidence!”

“You told me that while drunk and _trying_ to nibble my earlobe”.

“I was confidently drunk.” After a pause, “you should know…Oliver and I have a complicated history. And Snart…or… our earth’s Lenny. And, honestly if not for Zari, Amaya and I were a strong possible.”

Feeling Alex’s unwavering stare, she looked over with a lopsided smile, “I just want you to know who you’re dealing with here”.

There was that damn growl again.

“Mine.”

Sara smiled wide, “yours”.


End file.
